


Everyone Has Problems

by Fuzzyfather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Agender Character, Bullying, Drugs, Duelling, F/F, French Character, Homophobia, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Transphobia, im so sorry, my poor ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyfather/pseuds/Fuzzyfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is starting to wonder what they exactly did to deserve the lives they were given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I apologizes if there are any mistakes - I'm not that good at this. Also, I'm sorry that the beginning sounds like some stereotypical bored kid introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is starting to wonder what they did to deserve these lives they were given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any mistakes - I'm not that good at editing. Also sorry if the beginning sounds like some stereotypical "i hate everything" person.

Nineteen year old Hadyn Theoson wanted nothing to do with any other people at her high school. The only thing she wanted was to go back to her older half-brother's, Soran, house and hang out there with him and his friends. Then again, she wasn't sure how he'd react to her going back and she wasn't sure if his mother was going to be there. Recently, Hadyn and Soran’s father published a handwritten document on how he had had an affair with another woman that lasted around twenty-three years. After around six years into it, his father impregnated the woman, which would lead to Hadyn being born.

Soon after Soran, Hadyn, and their friends had read what happened, Hadyn had accidentally made a shitty comment about it and Soran refused to talk to her or even look at her for a few days. Then, his mother came over and Soran and his best friend, Angelica, talked for, at least, six hours on what happened.

Hadyn didn't want to think about it. She considered herself a mistake and a burden to her half-brother and his mother and, of course, other kids made that very clear to her that she should go die for being the ‘outcome of the affair.’ Hadyn thought that the only option was to agree with them, seeming that their was no other way to escape the reality of things.

And, oh boy, was she thinking about it now. She had to stop thinking about or else she might start crying - no, no, sobbing - in class, again. That reminded her of when Soran’s mother was over and she had started sobbing so hard that everyone was afraid that she might cry herself out. It sucks when your husband that you had a child with had been cheating on you since your child was a year old. Hadyn doesn't know much about Soran, but his past is one he wished he could change. Hadyn bit her lip, trying not to cry and, thankfully, something distracted her from her terrible thoughts.

There was a knock. There was a knock on the classroom door. The kid behind her got up and answered it. At the door stood a very tall woman with hair that had been dyed gray and purple and a whole bunch of light freckles dotted all over her dark cheeks and nose. Hadyn looked her up and down, trying to figure of the clothing style and, maybe, figure out what kind of person she was. She wore a pinkish-orange sweatshirt with a white cat on it and a pair of jeans that looked like they haven't been washed in, at least, five years. Hadyn didn't want to get much into it, but, damn, was she hot.

Hadyn has had crushes before, but none like this. It actually felt real, unlike the other ones. Hadyn felt her cheeks go warm. And, to make it worse, she was blushing. One of the guys, who was one of Hadyn’s friends (but Hadyn wasn't sure if he was or not), noticed and lightly kicked Hadyn’s shin, catching her attention. Hadyn looked over at him.

He mouthed, _I'm gonna get her, not you, so lay off._

She mouthed back, _Fuck off, dude. You couldn't get her if you tried._

One of the other kids noticed them and shouted to the girl, “Hey, Plasma, sit here!” The girl listened to them and sat down right next to Hadyn, exactly where the other kid said to sit.

Hadyn swore that her face must have been bright red. She shot the kid a look that meant, “Fuck you, but I love you for this.” The kid winked and turned to face the teacher.

“Miss Plasma, why are you so late?” The teacher asked. Haydn hated that the teachers in this city were so terrible and were strict and used called the students ‘Miss’ or ‘Mister’ and none of the teachers cared about the kids who identified as something other than a girl or boy.

“I'm sorry, sir. I was unable to find this classroom and I had to ask another teacher for help,” Plasma answered, her face completely serious. Haydn already liked her a lot.

The teacher rolled his eyes and said, “That's fine, but I am going to hold this onto you for a while. I expect more from someone that is above the legal adult age.”

“Hadyn is 19 and you don't expect much from her!” A student protested. Hadyn sighed loudly, a habit she was started to pick up from Soran’s boyfriend.

“I don't expect much from her because she is going through some tough times in her family,” the teacher shot back.

“My mom is sick and you expect a lot from me!” Another kid protested.

“Yeah, who cares if her father cheated on his wife with some whore and shit happened?!” A different kid shouted.

Hadyn squeezed her eyes shut. This was the third time in this class that this is happening. She tried to ignore the other students and the teacher shouting back and forth at each other.

Hadyn remembered the thing Soran’s older friend, Millie, (who claims to have legally adopted Soran, and his real mother says that it's true) would say to people whenever they felt like shit.

_Un, deux, trois... Respirez…_

She repeated the French words to herself quietly. Plasma notice and grabbed Hadyn’s hand and squeezed it, trying to help Hadyn feel better. Plasma knows what it's like to have people fighting and arguing and they drag you into it and make you feel bad.

Hadyn felt her breathing stop for just a second as she felt the other girl’s hand on her’s.

Finally, the arguing died down and Hadyn opened her eyes and Plasma took her hand back. Hadyn wished she kept her hand on her’s. She made her feel great. You can't have everything in life.

_Un, deux, trois... Respirez…_

Hadyn wanted to keep this day normal and sad-free, but it was too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
